Heed my voice, hear my heart
by LanceJaris
Summary: Simon and Lucy Camden confront their personal demons. *adult language/situations* Please R/R, as this is my first attempt at the fanfic realm! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

****

"Heed my voice, hear my heart"- a Seventh Heaven story.

by Lance Jaris

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
story uses the characters from the WB network show, created by Brenda  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program.  


Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  


  
Simon Camden loathed the sound of his alarm clock.  
That Goddamned dull buzzing noise jarred him from his sleep each morning.  
He would hear its drone again in just 3 minutes. He stared at his clock,  
5:57 am.  
"It figures", Simon thought to himself, "I shouldn't even be awake yet".  
He had not been sleeping much lately. The stress, the noise of the  
stuffed-to-the-gills Camden household- everything had been taking its toll.  
But mostly, school. Simon dreaded the 10th grade.  
His classes weren't that bad at all. He had actually been enjoying the  
courses, and the teachers had been cool too. He hadn't had a teacher this  
year that judged his performance and demeanor against the 'Camden-standard'.  
  
His oldest brother Matt was valedictorian of his class, which is always a  
tough act to follow. And then there was the shadow cast by his father,  
pillar of the Glen Oak community, Reverend Eric Camden.  
Simon was not considered normal by any standard. He said exactly what he  
felt, and acted exactly as he wished. And most importantly, Simon _felt_. He  
was not your typical 15 year-old male. Most people had the ability to be neutral in Simon's opinion, except  
for him. Everything, meaning _every thing, _seemed to affect him.

"Worry-wart", he thought to himself. That's what Mary, his oldest sister calls him. "That bitch", he thought. For as long as he could remember he was either hot or cold, or  
black or white about any situation or event that his life presented him  
with. It was never intentional. He wished he could be as ignorant, or disgustingly masculine in his emotions, as his classmates were. Mom and Dad said that was a blessing.

  
"A real fucking blessing", Simon whispered to himself as he covered his  
head.  
He would rather die than face the hell that waited for him at Kennedy High  
School.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
  
Chapter 2: Lucy  
  
The rising sun sent pastel rays shining through the California sky. Lucy Camden had never meant to stay at Kevin's so late. Her fiancé used to live in the apartment above her parents' garage, an arrangement that Lucy certainly preferred to driving home at the crack of dawn.  
  
But she knew she had no one to blame for Kevin's move but herself. She had been so jealous about his female partner on the Glen Oak police force, that she had nearly driven him to distraction with her incessant complaints. Finally, Kevin decided to transfer to another police department to appease his bride-to-be. He would do anything for Lucy, and she knew it.  
  
"5:57 AM, I'm toast", she muttered as she glanced the clock on her dashboard.  
  
Kevin's apartment is not too incredibly far from her house but so many stops, so many traffic lights. She never had liked driving in Los Angeles, but at this hour it wasn't nearly the ordeal it could be. She cursed herself again. Her dissatisfaction with Roxanne, Kevin's former partner, had driven him from the relative-safeness of the Glen Oak PD to the unpredictability of the big city. Her soon-to-be husband was Officer Kevin Kinkirk of the West Hollywood police department.  
  
Lucy always wanted to be a star. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared up at the Hollywood sign, high atop Mount Lee. That's why she hated the drive so much. The light at the intersection of Hollywood Blvd. and Highland Avenue took so long to change and gave her plenty of time to look around. To remind her of what might have been hers if she hadn't chosen to follow her father into the ministry.  
  
It was of little matter to her, though. In her opinion, she had neither the good looks nor the patience to try her hand in Tinseltown. Mom was the patient one, her oldest brother Matt was the beautiful Camden kid, and youngest sister Ruthie is the witty one. It was funny to her that the sibling she found herself to be the most similar to was her brother Simon.  
  
She didn't know much about the kid, and lately it seemed to be by no coincidence.  
  
Simon was a loner, perhaps even a little strange.  
  
"Maybe he just likes his privacy", she thought.  
  
The light flickers from red to green, and the car continues home. 


	3. Up and at 'em

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
  
-Simon  
  
And so it was, the alarm rang. Just as it had yesterday, the day before that, and everyday for the next 7 months. He hated knowing that the school year was barely 2 months underway. "Five school days in a week", Simon thought, "4 weeks in a month. That's 20 days out of a 30 or 31 day month...". "Buzzz", the snooze button that Simon had pressed seven minutes ago had run its course, and that sound greeted him again. "...So 20 days a month multiplied by 7, the number of months left in the school year ", he continued, his still-cloudy mind being tested with math at this ungodly hour, "is uhh.um...a lot of fucking mornings liek this to go.". And with that scientific equation solved and out of Simon's way he pressed the snooze again, and closed his eyes once more. His mind drifted, his favorite fantasy played in his head.  
  
A shiny guitar. So perfectly shaped and proportionate to his body it seemed to have been custom-made for only him, sat behind the drum riser. He heard the screams of his waiting audience. His roadie, and travel buddy Nigel ran to him and handed him a guitar pick.  
  
"Is she tuned up?" Simon asked. "Tuned up, polished, and I put on a new set of strings. All that's left is to get his show on the road, Camden!" Simon donned his favorite sunglasses, gave Nigel a nod and rain to the microphone. The crowd erupts! "ROCK AND ROLLL!' He shouted into his Mic and swung his arm in a Pete Townshend-esque windmill motion. He felt the strings under his pick. Medium- heavy, just the gauge he likes. That unmistakable sound the sound that defines his very state of being blasted through his Marshall stack....  
  
"Buzzz". The absolute opposite of the heavenly sound Simon dreamed the goddamn clock. There would be no putting it off again. Simon rose to his feet and made his way to the shower. After his shower he looked into the mirror and was pleased with what he saw. His hair was getting longer. He couldn't help but think what a bitch it had been to grow it out, and how long it might have been if he had never cut it in the first place. The chicks didn't really dig the new look, but what the hell did he care? They would be no more than a distant memory before long.  
  
'I've...got...the looks that kill!" Simon said to his reflection, badly modifying a Motley Crue song. He flashed some metal 'horns' at himself and strode downstairs. For a brief time Simon had forgotten about the constant teasing he endured at school and was once again comfortable with who he was, and who he was destined to become in his mind. Simon Camden, rock god.  
  
His sisters, Mary and Ruthie, tried in vain to keep his twin brothers' breakfasts on their plates and in their mouths. Of course Simon sort of enjoyed seeing Sam and David throw their food at one-another, and smear it into their hair. As far as he was concerned, that's what two-years-olds should do; enjoy themselves while they were still able to.  
  
Mary had been home for a month or so, and had been living somewhere in Simon's backside all the while. She is a flight attendant for an airline, and a freelance disciplinarian in her spare time. She hit a rough patch during her teens and became a little bit wild. Now it seemed to Simon that she moved back home with the express purpose of spreading her knowledge and message of model-behavior to her siblings. While Simon did worry about her during her troubles, he was pretty well fed up with her grandstanding, and tales of triumph through her reformation. After all one preacher in the house was enough, thanks very much. 


	4. Breakfast battlefield

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
  
Chapter 4- Breakfast Battlefield  
  
The kitchen door swung open, and Lucy walks in.  
  
Mary smiled at her sister's arrival and asked, "Hey Luce! Spend the night at Kevin's again, did ya?!".  
  
Stating the obvious, of course, considering Lucy was wearing a concert tee shirt and sweatpants far too big to be her own.  
  
"Oh man, this is going to be interesting", thought Simon as he waited for the barrage of "advice" Mary was certain to offer up. He buttered a slice of toast and strapped himself in for yet another sermon at the "Altar of Mary".  
  
Lucy flashed her a faux-sweet smile and launched into her usual, by this point familiar explanation: "Yes, I stayed at my fiancée's and no, nothing happened that shouldn't have."  
  
Simon was actually quite impressed with his sister. Lucy and Kevin had been engaged since Valentine's Day and still Lucy clung to, and respected abstinence until marriage. A noble belief, as far as Simon was concerned, but not one he was too committed to upholding. Nikki Sixx and Stephen Pearcy had bagged mad amounts of 'chicks' (Simon's new favorite term) before they were married. Come to think of it, rockers don't get married...  
  
Simon was jarred back to reality by the battle being waged right in front of him.  
  
"Oh, come on Luce", Mary continued, "You know how easily things can happen, especially when you're in love and you're far too young, not to mention far too unmarried to even entertain the idea of being intimate with Kevin at this point."  
  
Lucy just smirked at her sister in disbelief with approximately six million comebacks and arguments swimming in her mind. Mary continued, "Besides, we worry about you spending so much time in Hollywood. That town is so phony, and before long you'll be phony too. Mom and Dad aren't so pleased with your weekend excursions either..."  
  
That was all Lucy needed to hear. It was on.  
  
"First of all", Lucy exploded out of the gate, "Kevin and I aren't sleeping together. I make the guy sleep on his own couch, for Pete's sake. It would be a different story if I were sneaking around dating a 40-something-year old man, or someone equally shady. Kevin respects my beliefs our faith, our parents, and me. Oh yes, Mom and Dad. The same parents who I am allegedly 'shaming' with my behavior. I am treating them with so little respect by spending time with my constantly working husband-to-be. How inconsiderate of me! I should stop going to Kevin's and take up a real hobby, like smoking dope, driving myself into debt, or vandalism!".  
  
Mary stood there, seething. Lucy's blowing the whistle on her newfound counselor-act bullshit appalled her. She expected back talk like this from Ruthie, or even Matt. But never Lucy.  
  
"Check-mate!!" Simon blurted out with a grin. Mary scowled at him, but Lucy kept her death-stare trained at Mary. Everyone was sick of Mary's 'wisdom' lately but Lucy one-upped everyone else's' wisecracks by throwing her previous mistakes at her. Sure, it was brutal, but it looked like it worked.  
  
"Note to self, we found the creature's weak spot." Simon thought.  
  
Mary struggled for the exact thing to counter Lucy's blue-streak of anger that she had just weathered, but kept coming up short.  
  
"Insult to injury time", Lucy thought to herself.  
  
"What's worse? Being strong enough to refrain from having adult relations, or to actually lie about HAVING them?" Lucy drove the nail in the coffin.  
  
"No argument there", Simon once again voiced his approval.  
  
He always hated that term "adult relations". He explored that thought silently. "Seriously. It's so much excess work when in the new millenium it is perfectly acceptable to say 'sex'. Besides, Lucy had a bonafide point there. Mary had lied to Robbie about having adul...um, sex. There's nothing worse than someone who tries to act like something they are not. Mary wiped the boys' hands and faces and sent them off to play. It could only get better from here on in, thought Simon, who poured himself some Lucy Charms and watched intently. With no young, impressionable ears listening it was no holds-barred action on the horizon!  
  
"What's going on down here?" Annie asked as she walked into the room with their father in tow. Mary and Lucy just stared at one another while Simon continued to eat his cereal. Mary spoke first. "I was just telling Lucy that it might not be such a swell idea for her to spend the night at Kevin's before they're married. Then she became angry and said hurtful things to me." she whined. "Give me a fucking break", Simon thought to himself, Mary antagonized her all the while. Dad might see it, Mom won't". Eric touched his daughter's hand and told her "Lucy, you know I'm not crazy about the idea of you sleeping at Kevin's, but I appreciate your choosing to stay there rather than drive home tired. You're safer there than behind the wheel." Lucy nodded her head and glanced at Mary. "But", Eric continued "Your sister is just looking out for you. She's concerned about your well being. I'd like to see both of you make a better effort to get along, OK?" The girls agreed, and Lucy went upstairs to get out of this rag-tag outfit that Kevin had loaned her to sleep in. Just out of her parent's view, she turned around, made eye contact with Mary and gave her the tried- and-true middle finger. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
All the way to school Simon replayed the morning's events in his head. Looking in the mirror, getting dressed, Mary's preaching. "It never ends", he thought. He was somehow proud of his sister. Lucy, of all people, sticking up for herself. Offering Mary the good-old one-digit salute. "How metal is that!?", he thought. The bus ground to a halt outside of Simon's school. He hated taking the bus, but he was still on 'restriction' from the Cecilia incident. Driving was just another activity that he was restricted from. He knew better than to beg Lucy for a ride because if she flicked Mary off, she'd be liable to blast him in the chops just for speaking to her. Lucy had a short fuse. Simon did too, but most of the time when the fuse burnt down, the explosive fizzled. This is the moment Simon had been dreading since waking up this morning and wrestling with the alarm clock. He opened the door and walked into the halls. Then it started, once again...  
  
"Hey Camden, my brother wants some action. Maybe you can ask my parents for their permission to boff him.", said one voice, obviously referring to the pre-coital powwow he'd had with both his and Cecilia's parents that had landed him in trouble to begin with. . "Hey Simon, where's your boyfriend this morning?" shouted another.  
  
Simon kept his head down and kept walking. He could not understand why people were under the impression that he was gay. He has a nice looking girlfriend. She's very popular, but the popularity hadn't spread to Simon very effectively. Maybe it was because he wasn't very athletically inclined. Maybe it was because he would rather doodle band logos in his notebook than do whatever the hell it was that everyone else his age did. He arrived at his locker, thumbed the combination into his lock and gave it a tug. A cascade of magazine pinups came drifting out of his locker as the door opened. Students laughed and howled and cackled all around him. "Why the hell do they even put these stupid slots at the top of lockers?", Simon thought as he quickly gathered the pictures up and threw them in the garbage can,"Anyone can slide whatever in there at any time." At least his pictures were still taped to the inside of his door. One of The Ramones, one of Poison, two of Guns N' Roses, and his favorite; a picture of The Donnas. It amazed Simon that not only were they from a town about 20 minutes away from Glen Oak, they were also in their early twenties. Not much older than him. But the most amazing thing to Simon was that they were a straight up rock band of girls. Girls who he wanted to have his way with. He wasn't picky. He just wanted one, maybe two of them. "Perhaps at the same time?", he thought as he gathered his stuff up and went to his first class.  
  
As Simon walked into the room, the onslaught started again. Kirk, a particularly-obnoxious classmate stood on his chair, pouted his lips and sarcastically shouted "Hey Simon, rock on, duuude!" Hardly an insult if it were sincere. In the club scene Simon imagined that was a greeting, no different than "Hello, how are you today?" But in Kennedy high school there were no other rockers but him, so he knew not to get excited. He pulled out his classbook, and began to open it so he could copy some text down and call it his homework that was due in less than five minutes.  
  
"Gimme that", Jason, another shaved ape of a classmate, shouted as he swiped the book out of Simon's reach. "Are these guys your boyfriends?", he asked, pointing to a picture of Pretty Boy Floyd taped to Simon's book cover. "Hell, are they even guys?!?" he asked?  
  
"Yes, they're guys, and no, they're just a kickass band" replied Simon, as if he wished that his explanation would quiet the scrutiny. "Guys don't wear makeup", Jason stated matter-of-factly. "They do whatever they want when they're rock stars.", Simon continued. "You're a homo, Camden", Jason said as he threw Simon's book at this chest. Simon burned with anger. "Some people just don't get it" he thought. All this ridicule hurt Simon so deeply that he wanted to cry, but he would never, ever give them the satisfaction of knowing they had gotten to him. He knew this routine would be repeated at least once, maybe twice through the course of the seven periods in a regular school day. "I'll never crack, I'll never back down", he thought, "Not today, not tomorrow, not for these assholes, not for Cecilia's dad. For no one." A scowl enveloped Simon's face as he thought, "I'll show all of these bastards someday. Starting right now..." And from that very moment, Simon was never the same again.  
  
Author: OK, it's audience participation time. Would you be opposed to Simon becoming bitter and hateful? It could get pretty foul. Please let me know what you think, and if this is extremely dull. I'm not so great at judging my own stuff. Thanks for all the reviews so far! 


	6. Chapter 6 Mirror, mirror

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
  
Thanks for the killer reviews and suggestions! You guys rule! Here we go again! Thanks for reading  
  
Lucy***  
  
"What's come over me?" Lucy asked herself. Mary was one of the people on Earth that she was closest with. She hated arguing with her, but also hated being judged, or being told what to do. Perhaps the finger was a little too extreme. Certainly there would be hell to pay if her parents had seen her. "Serves her right for nosing into my business" she thought. Lucy stood and looked into the bathroom mirror. This time she stopped and observed. Normally her mirror usage was a series of quick glances to make sure her hair and makeup were perfect. A beautiful blonde woman stared back at Lucy, but she wasn't pleased with her reflection.  
  
"Where's my old glow? Where's the sparkle in my eyes? Am I becoming ugly?" She loved Kevin, and couldn't wait to marry him, but she hoped that he could stay interested in her until then. Until the deal was sealed. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to cool down. As Lucy slipped out of Kevin's tee shirt and sweatpants, she stood in front of her reflection wearing only her bra and panties. Her mood lifted. "I look OK", she said, "I look pretty hot, actually" She knew she wasn't fooling herself- ministers, even ministers-to-be weren't supposed to be hot, or be perceived as being hot, and that was the goal she was working toward. "But 21 year old girls are. 21 year old women, rather." she thought as she removed her intimates.  
  
The water was finally 'just right' and she climbed into the shower. At first the warm water reminded her of being a child. Splashing though the rain, laughing and jumping into puddles. She closed her eyes and smiled. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman. She watched the water splash onto her shoulder, and run along the perfect curve of her breast. Lucy had never paid much attention to her breasts, but she knew they were beautiful. She wondered if Kevin thought so too. Or is it wrong for him to be sexually attracted to a minister-to-be? It occurred to Lucy that could be the glow that was missing- the touch of a man. To feel loved, desired, and appreciated. She knew that Kevin loved her intelligence, but what about her physical beauty? She continued to look at her wet, nude body and began to think of Kevin sharing the shower with her. That thought made her feel warm and breathless. The feel of his hands and the warm water. His soft kisses, and holding her tightly"  
  
"HURRY UP, LUCE!" her mother's muffled voice rang through the heavy door. Lucy snapped back to reality. Just like the mud-puddle jumping years ago, the air-raid siren that is Annie's voice would put an end to Lucy's fun that day. "OK, OK...Give me a second" Lucy called back. She stepped out of the shower and slipped on her bathrobe. Wrapping her wet hair in a towel, she looked in the mirror one last time. "I am beautiful", she told herself and walked out. 


	7. 7 Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
The school bell couldn't ring fast enough for Simon. He crammed his books, along with his homework that needed to be completed, into his locker and sprinted out the doors. The best part about the end of the day is that the people who normally give him a hard time are far too concerned with their own after-school exploits to worry about Simon Camden.  
  
He walked toward the bus, and caught up with Cecilia on the way. She hugged him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" Simon asked her. "Oh", she groaned, "Same old stuff. Latin is such a pain in the ass". She immediately was embarrassed by slipping a swear word, especially in front of Simon, but he just smiled and congratulated her. She had never sworn in front of him before and her never in front of her. "I just figured with your religious-upbringing, you wouldn't be too keen with my language." she offered. "It doesn't bother me. If you like to talk like that, it's your business. In other words, fuck it! But what bothers me is that you felt you couldn't be yourself. It's not as if I've never heard or said bad words before." Simon told her. "Simon, there are quite a few things I haven't felt comfortable sharing with you", Cecilia said.  
  
"JACKPOT!!", Simon thought! "Maybe she was afraid to tell me that she likes heavy metal!? Maybe she gets a charge out of flashing guys!?! Maybe even...oh God...girl on girl!!!!", his thoughts getting away from him.  
  
"Yeah?? Like what!?!?" he asked her, with all of the laid-back calmness of a crack-fiend on payday.  
  
"That's another topic for another day, Baby", Cecilia answered, "My ride's waiting, and you'll miss your bus. See ya later!"  
  
And with a quick kiss, Cecilia ran along on her way. Simon's mind boggled. He felt good. It was time to start living life on his own terms. He looked at his school bus, still loading up with passengers. Simon could go home, but what was waiting there for him other than the everyday fun of being a Camden? No, there had to be something else he could do with his evening. A thought that Simon knew would land him in trouble popped into his head. "Mom and Dad will be way too busy with the twins, and Ruthie to really keep an eye on my whereabouts.", Simon thought. As he looked to his left he saw a payphone...  
  
"Dad, hey...I'm gonna run to the library and study there for a while."  
  
He ran down to the Promenade to catch the next Metro bus before it pulled away. He plunked his fare into the changebox and settled into his seat. "$45 bucks in my pocket...let's see what I can find to do," he said, as he stared out the window.  
  
The bus driver picked up his intercom and said, "Next stop, Sunset Boulevard, Hollywood".  
  
"Hollywood, Tinseltown, call it what you want, I'm coming to meet you", Simon said. For some reason that stuck in his head. 


	8. Chapter 8 Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show, created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
  
Chapter 8- Metamorphosis  
  
As Lucy was dressing, her telephone rang. She marveled at how it always rang at the most inopportune times. "Hello", she answered. "Hey baby, how's my future wife?" Kevin's voice crackled through the receiver.  
  
"I'm OK, just getting ready to go to the library, tons and tons of work to do"  
  
She lied. She didn't like it, but she did. Lucy couldn't believe herself-- she didn't have very much studying to do at all. Maybe she had about an hour's worth of reading, but not much more. She couldn't stand the thought of driving to Hollywood tonight, and hoped Kevin would get the impression that she was busy and let her off the hook.  
  
"Oh, well...you're welcomed to come over when you're finished. If you want to...if you're lonely." Kevin continued, "I will really miss you if I can't see you tonight".  
  
"Oh shit", Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes, "here comes the lowly- lonely Kevin guilt-trip."  
  
"Kevin, I really don't know if I feel up to it tonight. I've had so much to do lately, and I've really been slacking on my studies. Things are going to hell in a hand basket while I'm trying to plan this wedding, and..."  
  
"Oh, so what you're saying is that you're too busy to see me? I understand." Kevin interrupted.  
  
Lucy saw red. How typical of a guy to think he's the center his lady's universe? She thought about how wonderful it would be if Kevin based his entire life around her schedule. "It would either be wonderful or frightening", she thought. Her mind continued to explore that thought as Kevin continued to pout on the other end of the phone line.  
  
Lucy imagined a life where everyday Kevin brought her flowers, told her she was beautiful, and treated her like a queen. After all, after her shower-epiphany Lucy realized that she IS special. She is beautiful. She deserves to be lavished, cherished...touched. Held. Kissed. Caressed.  
  
"I guess I'll just play Nintendo, and I'll catch up with you tomorrow" Kevin said, sulking.  
  
"No Kevin, forget it. I'll be over when I'm finished studying", Lucy said, surrendering.  
  
"Really!? Do you mean it!? Oh, thanks Luce, you're the best! I can't wait to see you tonight!", Kevin smiled.  
  
"How pathetic", Lucy thought. "Maybe he can get away with that pouting nonsense with his mom, or his sister Patty Mary, but I just think it sounds silly. Wait a second? What the hell kind of a name is Patty Mary??"  
  
"Maybe we can go get a bite to eat tonight too! I'll talk to you later, sweetie! I love you!" Kevin spat out as the phone disconnected.  
  
As sure as the dawn lights the morning sky, Lucy saw things crystal-clear for the very first time: Kevin acts like that because he thinks that's what Lucy wants to hear. All the humble-bullshit, and goody-boy behavior he exudes serves to impress Lucy in his mind. That idea irked her.  
  
Lucy looked in her closet as her mind churned.  
  
"Welcome to the twenty-first century, Kevin." she thought, "I am young, beautiful, and deserve to live my life to the fullest. With all of the stuff going on in the world today, I should enjoy myself! I should dance, and I should play! I should see what this world has to offer, while I still can!"  
  
"Kevin wants to go to dinner,eh? Maybe he'd like to see me work a dance- floor too. Perhaps then he'd pay attention to more than a Nintendo controller in his hand, and whatever food he's shoveling into his mouth. I'm gonna show him the other side of Lucy Camden!"  
  
She pulled a tight black dress out of her closet, and held it up to her curvaceous figure. Perfect. She sat down at her makeup mirror, and penciled on her eyeliner. Sexy. While she did the rest of her makeup and hair, Lucy thought of how exciting it would be to charm the hell out of Kevin tonight. She enjoyed looking good, and hoped he'd enjoy her. She also realized how she enjoyed using a bit of obscene language too. She decided that this side wouldn't come out very often. Oh, when it did though, watch out. Lucy Camden- wild child. She slid into her heels, and looked in the mirror one last time. Smiling, one of those songs that Simon always had blaring popped into her head.  
  
"Girls rock your boys! We'll get wild, wild, wild!!", she sang. Indeed she would. 


	9. City of Angels

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show, created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
Simon peered out the window as the bus made it's way into the heart of Hollywood. He wondered where the searchlights were. "  
  
"Where are the movie stars? Where's the glitz? This place looks like a shitty version of the Promenade." Simon deducted.  
  
Not wanting to waste the experience, he decided to get off the bus at the intersection of Sunset and La Brea. He had money burning a hole in his pocket, and a mind full of ideas.  
  
"First stop, a little snack", he mumbled to himself as he walked into El Pollo Loco. As he ordered his little meal, he noticed a rocker-type guy walk in. He wore a Poison tee shirt, had long jet-black hair, and looked to be a little older than Simon. The stranger lined up behind Simon and waited for service.  
  
"Hey man, sweet shirt," Simon told the rocker. "Yeah, cool" the stranger said. "Did you ever see Poison live", asked Simon. "Every time they come. My older brother was into them while I was growing up, so I tagged along with him." "Kickass! My name's Simon. This is my first time here" "Wow, you should have gone to Fatburger instead. El Pollo Loco fucking sucks! I'm just here grabbing some grub for my drummer. I'm Chris." "No", Simon laughed, "this is my first time coming to Hollywood. You have a band?" "Yeah, here check this out." Chris said as he pulled a brightly colored piece of paper from his pocket, "This is my band. Check us out if you're not doing anything." "What kind of stuff do you play?" asked Simon. "Kind of glammy, punky, power pop shit. Just rock n' roll, I guess" "Oh shit, man. I'm only 17. I can't get in to this club. It says 18 and over." "Don't worry about it. I'll get you in." Chris said, and with that he grabbed his order, threw Simon a metal sign, and he was gone.  
  
Determined to make the most of his adventure, he boarded another bus and headed down toward the Sunset Strip. He knew there were cool clubs there, and even if he couldn't get in, he'd at least see where they were, and try to meet some people. Who knows, maybe he could even find someone starting a band. When Simon got off the bus he was nearly blinded by all of the neon lights flashing all around him. "This is what I'm talking about!" he said, "This is Hollywood". One building had a neon sign high in the air. The red letter R rocked back and forth. Simon recognized the name of the club, The Roxy. Pretty Boy Floyd got signed after playing there, and Simon was determined to have the same thing happen. He sat on a bench and took in all of the surroundings. "This could be my town. This could be everything I've ever wished for." Simon thought. He stared at all of the people bustling in and out of the clubs, and wondered who they were. Unbeknownst to Simon he was being watched too. 


	10. The Waiting Game

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable "7th Heaven" characters. The  
  
story uses the characters from the WB network show, created by Brenda  
  
Hampton, but are only loosely based on the actual program. Actually, if there was a degree below 'loosely' that would be more acurate, as the show is awful nowadays. Warning: Offensive language used- may not be suitable, or palatable for all readers.  
  
"Simon!", a voice yelled from behind him.  
  
When he turned around Simon saw that the voice belonged to Roxanne, Kevin's partner. "Goddamn it", he thought, "I should have remembered that Kevin transferred to this PD"  
  
"What are you doing on this side of town, Simon", Roxanne asked.  
  
"Umm...", Simon searched for a good explanation, but couldn't find one. It fucking figures. Out of all the people in Los Angeles, and everyone out on the streets right now, I run into someone I know. And it naturally had to be someone with such a loud mouth. She'll run straight off and tell Kevin, who is such an asshole that he'd run off and tell Lucy, who'll tell mom and dad...  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Simon!  
  
"Look, Roxanne, I need you to promise me that you'll keep quiet about seeing me here. My friend told me about the perfect gift for Lucy and Kevin's wedding, and it's in a shop on Sunset. If you blab, it'll ruin everything. Please?"  
  
"Ooh", she cooed, "What did you find?!".  
  
"You'll find out when they do, now please keep this under your hat and we'll talk later"  
  
Roxanne warned him to be careful and walked away, Simon knew that he'd won the battle but will certainly lose the war. It was only a matter of time until that motor-mouthed tramp spilled the beans, so he'd better make with the adventure while he could, because he wouldn't be seeing the outdoors for quite some time.  
  
The sun was setting and Simon read the address that Chris had scrawled on the back of the flyer. He was to meet him in 30 minutes. Not knowing how he was getting into the club yet, and barely how to get to the apartment, Simon made his way toward Clark street.  
  
Luckily, he was in good shape, because the street is a steep incline above the Sunset Strip. "1114 Clark street, this is the place" Simon said as he buzzed the apartment number that Chris had given him.  
  
"Yo" a voice cracked through the intercom. "Hey, is Chris home?" Simon asked. "Who's this?" the voice demanded. "It's Simon, Simon Camden. We met..." With that, the intercom clicked off. Evidently the voice on the other end had lost interest in their exchange.  
  
"Fuckin' A", Simon felt like he would cry. Or break something. Nah, probably just cry. He slid down the wall and put his back to it. Sitting on the sidewalk, he figured he'd just wait to see what happened next.  
  
Simon took a mental step back and assessed his situation. "I can't go home, cause I'll get killed. I came all this way, we're gonna ride this pig out" And so he did. Simon continued to sit and wait. 


End file.
